League of lovers
by Quill404
Summary: A series of lemons involving various couples and pairings in the League of legends. Rated M for sexual content. Lemons, etc.
1. LuxXTalon

**Lux X Talon**

Lux sat in a deep seated, leather covered armchair with an old dusty tome in her lap. Outside, the moon shone weakly through a thick veil of clouds and she could just barely make out the twinkle of a few stars, vainly trying to make their presence known in the ever thickening murk.

The fire in her hearth crackled merrily, its low flames casting eerie shadows around the room, fighting for dominance with the small candle on the desk beside her. But Lux was not truly paying much attention to the complex text in front of her, its old runes comprehensible only to those who had spent more time studying than was probably healthy.

Would he come tonight? She bit her lip and her hand tightened around the tome in anticipation. Would he?

Ten minutes later, her late-night vigil was finally rewarded by a light tap on her door. Snapping the book shut she tossed it onto her desk and walked over to the door, stopping only in front of the full length mirror in her entry hall. It reflected a reassuring image. She looked…good. Her bright blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail and most of her armor was absent, leaving her in the skintight blue suit she often wore onto the rift. It was accentuated by the thin sleeves of pale fabric on her forearms and a silver sash around her waist.

Another tap on the door and a small smile crossed her face. She opened it quickly and paused for a moment. He wore his customary cloak, the knives hanging at the bottom now absent, and his face was obscured by the deep shadows that always lurked in the halls of the institute of war. "Talon…" she said in a breathy voice.

In an instant, she had grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him into her apartment, closing the door behind her before turning back to him and pulling him close. His hands descended to her hips, pulling her up until they were pressed to one another and she could feel the warmth of his body, the tone of his muscles. She sighed happily and wrapped her arms around his neck, rising onto her toes.

"I missed you," she said, her lips searching, needing his own.

He kissed her eagerly, one of his hands rising to slide through her hair, sending a shiver down her spine. They held the kiss for as long as they could, her heart slamming into her chest as they finally broke apart. Lux's cheeks were tinged with red and Talon was smiling, a rare occurence.

"And I, you," he replied in his deep voice. Not a calm voice, but a voice so focused and full of intent it made her knees week. A strong voice.

She lifted a hand to his face and ran it up to his hair, slowly pushing back his hood, while she felt his own hands running across her hips, one of them sliding down the small of her back, keeping her close while the other gently ran along the flat of her stomach, before sliding down to cup the curve of her ass.

She gasped softly and leaned up for another kiss, demanding it. He complied eagerly and she felt his hand go further down, lifting her thigh up against his waist. She quickly hooked her legs around him as their kiss increased in heat. She felt his tongue touch her lips and eagerly let him in as her breaths began to come in short gasps. She didn't pause to show him the way to her room. He was all too familiar with it.

He dropped her onto the sheets just long enough to toss his cloak and shirt away and she took the moment to gaze up at him, his well muscled body littered with the marks of kills long past. His golden eyes fell on her, lying down with her rosy cheeks and her chest rising and falling quickly and she saw them light up with burning passion.

Her breath hitched as he fell upon her, his elbows keeping most of his weight from her slim figure as he leaned down to tease her neck with his lips, nibbling and kissing lightly until she moaned in pleasure. "Talon…" she whispered again, her tone so different now.

His body tensed, as if an electric current had run through it and he fell onto the matress beside her, pulling her on top of him. She straddled his waist eagerly and arched her back, outlining the curve of her breasts to him, a smile on her lips. "Help me?" she whispered, reveling at the dreamlike look he had in his eyes. There was no greater compliment than that, when she knew how hard it was to distract him.

He sat up and reached behind her, his fingers roaming across her shoulders until they hit the zipper that ran down her back. With agonizing slowness he slid it down, his fingers touching, flirting with the skin of her back, forcing her to bite back moans of pleasure. Not yet, she wouldn't make it that easy for him.

With a shrug of her shoulders she let the bodysuit slide down her pale skin and pool around her lap, watching him intently as his eyes ran across her perfect, unblemished skin, pausing on her breasts before roving down her toned, flat stomach. His fingers kept going down her back, like the touch of an angel, before pausing on a rough patch of skin, circling it slowly. A flash of regret in his face. The scars of their first meeting.

Then he continued, they no longer spoke of that event. Ever.

Soon it was forgotten as he slid a hand down to cup the taut skin of her butt, pulling another weak gasp from her lips. "Lux," he murmured in a voice that made her body boil with barely contained lust.

With a small nod she rose and stepped away from him, carefully discarding the bodysuit and holding it at arms reach, before letting it drop with a small, sultry smile. "Always the admirer?" she murmured, taking a step closer, her hips swaying. She was no curvy beauty like Ahri, a fact she had long been jealous of, but the way Talon's eyes worshipped her, the way he seemed to delight at the merest touch of her skin. It had long dispelled her uncertainties.

"Always," he said softly as she crawled on top of him, the barriers of her clothes no longer obstructing her, and slid a hand down to his waist. "Prove it," she demanded. She felt him harden as he hand grazed over his pants and grinned, her free hand splayed across his chest, feeling the taut muscles and sheen of sweat on his skin. He growled softly, a barely bit back moan of pleasure.

Once again, she felt the calluses of his hands against the soft skin of her hips, one of them wandering up, touching her, stroking her tenderly before landing on her breast. She bit back a sigh and nibbled her lip, her fingers pausing over his belt. He knew exactly how to make her moan, it was infuriating. One of his fingers rolled around her nipple, pinching it lightly and she moaned again, bucking against his hips.

She felt more than saw his member twitch and giggled softly, finally undoing his belt and yanking his pants down. He let out an explosive breath as she wrapped her slim fingers around him, slowly moving up and down, feeling him turn rock hard beneath her tender ministrations. "Beautiful," he whispered as he reached out to her, a hand on her cheek as she shuffled forward, panting in excitement.

She was wet, and ready to take him. To feel him inside her, the brilliant burn of their mutual pleasure. It had been too long. "Take me, Talon," she nearly growled, leaning down and kissing him ferociously, nibbling at his lower lip and guiding his member towards her waiting folds. First she felt the head of his member teasing her lips, a tingle running down up her spin and a soft gasp escaping her lips.

It seemed only to egg him on as his hands tightened around her waist, his breath coming in strangled gasps. She slowly rubbed his length along her folds, another short laugh escaping her lips at his tortured expression. Her breasts rubbed against his chiseled chest, and she could smell his excitement, the light tinge of his sweat, his warm breath. "Stop…" he finally said, and Lux grinned in triumph. Perhaps he was the Noxian assassin outside of her room, but here…

"Stop what?" she replied in a soft voice, a finger trailing across his cheekbone while her other hand kept him from pushing into her.

"Stop teasing me,"

Finally, she let him slide into her, his member wet with her own lust. Their gasps mingled as she kissed him once more, her body alight with pleasure as she felt his thick member slide into her, filling her. It pulsed as she rolled her hips around slowly, savoring the feeling. She rose until she straddled his hips, her hands firmly planted on his chest, forcing him onto the bed.

"Oh Talon," she gasped as she slowly lifted herself, letting him slide only partially out of her welcoming folds, before falling back down with a wet slap, a small, high-pitched gasp echoing throughout the room as a wave of pleasure crashed through her. Her hair fell around her face wildly as she bounced on top of him, his hands always touching, feeling, accentuating her pleasure.

Her cheeks were red with mounting pleasure when finally, Talon had had enough. He grabbed her around the waist and flipped her over, pushing her down into the sheets with a grunt. In a flash, he was on top of her, nudging her wet thighs apart, one of his hands gripping her by the waist while he guided himself into her once more, stretching her and ellicitating another strangled gasp of pleasure from her.

Soon the room was once more filled with their combined extasy and the wet sounds of their bodies meeting as he pounded into her, bent over her body, kissing her lips, her breasts, her neck. Her body was on fire with pleasure, her hands gripped the bed behind her in a vicelike grip as he fucked her faster and faster. She could feel him twitching as her own body grew hotter and hotter, her gasps quicker. "Talon, don't stop!" she cried as he hit a sensitive spot, pulling a muted scream from her.

Her blond hair was splayed around her in an angelic halo when finally, she peaked. The room seemed to brighten for a moment, as if her body was glowing from the inside and her eyes flashed an irridescent blue for a second as she bit into her hand, muting out the scream of pleasure. Her back arched, pressing into Talon as one of his hands slipped to the small of her back, holding her tightly. His own breath was ragged as her walls clenched tightly around his member, her body trembling from the orgasm. "I'm going to…" he growled, his member still pounding into her, reverberating the aftershocks of her orgasm on and on.

She bit her lip in disappointment as he finally cried out and pulled out of her, rubbing his member until finally her spurted his seed onto her stomach in long jets that even reached her chest. It was warm and sticky, and as he fell onto the sheets next to her, his body shining with sweat, she ran a finger through his load, returning it to her mouth with a small smile. "One day," she murmured. "When we don't have to hide."

He nodded as she wiped the rest away with a stray sheet before he wrapped his arm around her slim waist and pulled her up against him, his nose nuzzling into her hair, his lips on her neck. It got an unsteady sigh from her. She felt his breath slowly steady, until his muscles relaxed and his arm around her went limp. A small smile crossed her lips, perhaps they had to hide this from the world, but nobody would take it from them.

* * *

I'll eventually make commissions availiable or something, if people like it.


	2. NidaleeXEkko

**Nidalee X Ekko**

Nidalee had heard of the new arrival into the League, a kid by the name of Ekko. What she had also heard was that throughout his training phase, he had finally been assigned a team's 'jungler', as they called them in the strategy rooms. The same as her. She slipped through the brush near the slow moving river, her paws barely making a sound on the spongy undergrowth.

A new jungler, fighting against her, the bestial huntress! She snarled and snapped her teeth at a dragonfly as it buzzed by her head, her ears twitching. How presumptuous of him to think he even had a chance!

Knowing new arrivals to the League, he would be near the Brambleback now, a perfect occasion to strike while he was weakened. She slipped across the river, shaking her thick golden coat of fur free of water as she crossed and pointedly ignoring the clash of sword and rock in the top path. She was on a mission now, that barbaric fool Tryndamere could survive without her.

As she neared the little alcove in which the brambleback could most often be found, her assumptions were rewarded with a muted roar and a very male grunt of exhertion. Glueing her belly to the wild grass she crawled forward into the underbrush, her eyes gleaming with predatory excitement. _Who's the better jungler now, Ekko?_

She peeked through the brush and was finally rewarded with the first view of her prey. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment as her eyes flicked up and down his young, athletic shape. He had a strange mark on his head and dark skin, concealed by baggy pants and a collection of strange little pieces of machinery. Before him towered the brambleback, its life essence already leaking from the many wounds on its tough hide. Now was the time to strike.

In a flash, she leapt from the bush and slammed into Ekko, shoving him to the ground and morphing on top of him. She straddled him with her muscular thights and twisted around, throwing her spear viciously into the beasts open maw. It shuddered once and fell to the ground, its essence slowly seeping through the air like a trail of red dust and surrounding Nidalee in a light red haze before fading away.

"Uh oh," she growled at the young man below her. He hadn't yet moved and was staring up at her with wide eyes. Or more like, her breasts. Her lip curled as she glanced down at her well-sized tits, envelopped in a strip of leather. "Cat got your tongue, kid?" she murmured as a fierce blush crossed his face.

"W-What are you doing here?" he managed to say in a shaky voice, his eyes firmly fixated abover her chest. His hands were pinned beneath her thighs by his side and the strange blue cylinder he wore was a few feet away.

She leaned down above him, a grin crossing her face as his eyes darted down once more. Her long, thick ponytail dipped nearly to the ground beside her as she pressed her hands against his chest, feeling lithe muscles beneath his shirt. "Lesson one, city-boy, if you're fighting against me, you've already lost." His heart was beating faster now and a few beads of sweat had congregated along his brow.

His breath hitched when her sharp nails dug into his skin and a scowl crossed his face as he struggled vainly beneath her. "Well, are you going to kill me?" he snarled.

Nidalee laughed and leaned even closer until their faces were but a few inches apart and her hair created a halo around her tanned features, the white paint on her face contrasting with her dark beauty. "Kill you? No, not yet. I need to give you a little something to remember who you lost too." She tapped a finger on her chin and rubbed her hips against his waist, delighting at the little moan that escaped his lips.

"Call it the hunters mark."

He froze and another blush crossed his face, turning his dark skin purple. She bit back a giggle at his uncomfortable appearance, so starlky contrasting withe firmness she could feel rising between his legs. He was adorably naïve and inexperienced. This would be fun.

Grabbing his hands she pulled them up until their clasped around her hips, his thumbs against her toned and well muscles stomach, where the faint outline of her abs could just be seen. "Come on, don't be shy kid," she murmured in a heavy tone.

"Is this…" he surpressed a moan as she wiggled her hips against his member once again. "Is this some sort of trick?"

"Does it matter?" she breathed as she guided his hands behind her, up her back and to the small knot that held her bra up. She watched him as his eyes widened and her bra fell off, revealing her full breasts to his avid eyes. Of his own accord, he reached to grab them, fondling them slowly, his fingers running along her nipples, circling them and gripping her breasts tightly, as if he could hardly believe they were there.

"You're so hot," he gasped.

"I know," she replied haughtily before slapping his hands from her breasts with some regret, he wasn't half bad at making the pleasure mutual. A giggle escaped her lips at his look of disappointment. "Oh don't worry kid, we still have a lot of time in front of us." She reached down to his pants, her slim fingers playing with his belt until she yanked it from his pants and tossed it away.

"I have to be dreaming," he muttered.

"Count yourself lucky, kiddo. If it was my darling Rengar, you'd be dead." she eased herself off his legs and crawled between them, slowly pulling his pants down and letting his raging erection pop up, rock solid and ready. "But I'm the more generous of the two,"

He gasped as her hand wrapped around his member and she nodded in approval. Bigger than she expected for someone his age, but not as big as to be uncomfortable for herself. It twitched as she ran a finger down the thick vein at the back. She looked up at him with dark brown eyes, an eyebrow raised as she ran her tongue across her lips, before lowering her head. "You think you have what it takes to fuck with me, kid?"

His only answer was a strangled moan of pleasure when she envelopped the head of his member with her warm lips, her rough, almost cat-like tongue running across the sensitive skin. A small shudder ran down her spine at the exciting taste and the way he reacted to her ministrations. She needed _more._ Slowly, Nidalee lowered her head even further until half of his length was in the warm, moist heaven of her mouth. With infinite slowness she began to bob back and forth, her tongue running along his length, licking up his precum with relish.

When she lookd up at him, his head was thrown back in pleasure and his eyes were half-closed. She winked and slowly brought her head back up, sucking lewdly on his member. He seemed to snap, his eyes widening as his hand darted forward and grabbed her around the base of her ponytail, shoving her down on his cock.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she gagged on it as he shoved it down her throat. Nidalee had taken bigger before, but the surprise was enough. She quickly adjusted though and felt her folds wetten. Only Rengar took her in such a forceful manner, or even dared too. But she could make an exception.

She let him guide the rythm, her head bobbing up and down quickly. He would force her down until her nose touched his pubic hair, then yank her back up by the hair. And all the while, his groans grew in frequency until he was cursing and moaning almost constantly. But when she felt his member twitch, Nidalee dug her claws into his legs and drew away, letting his spit covered member slide from her mouth with a wet pop. A string of precum and saliva clung from the tip of his member to her chin, but she quickly licked her lips, swallowing what little remained. "Not so fast," she said after regaining her breath. "I said, we still have a lot of time, and I'm far from satisfied, kid."

His eyes widened. "You mean?"

Nidalee huffed and kept stroking his wet member. It felt rock hard between her fingers and she smiled in anticipation. "You didn't expect me to just come all the way to suck you, huh?" She rolled her eyes, _men. Always so self-centered._

With nearly theatrical slowness she rose her hips above his twitching member, biting her lip and looking down at him. Suddenly, she plunged downards and engulfed him within her moist folds entirely, gasping softly as she felt his girth fill her up and stretch her, sending waves of pleasure crashing through her. She threw her head backwards and cried out in pleasure as her partner gripped her muscular and shapely thights so tightly that she noticed, through her haze of pleasure, that it would bruise.

Her own nails clawed furrows into his chest as she bucked on top of him, her chest heaving with each breath. A giggle crossed her lips when she saw him staring at her breasts as if mezmerised. "Go on, they're not off-limits kid," she said throatily, licking her lips and rotating her hips slowly. The wet sounds of their bodies meeting, juice leaking from her folds filled the jungle with lewd sounds that seemed only to excite her partner as he grabbed her hips, releasing her breasts much to her regret. He started pounding into her much faster, his hips leaving the ground and pulling a gasp of pleasure from her with each thrust.

"C'mon, take it," he muttered as he impaled her over and over. Nidalee suddenly had flashbacks of Rengar pressing her cheek into the ground and roughly thrusting into her from above and she sighed in regret. If only Ekko had that level of confidence. _Oh well, it doesn't -hnng- hurt to be on top from time to time._

They went on for minutes, bodies meeting in a lustful embrace, her folds tight around him, squeezing him. Until finally, with a cry she felt her passion explode, her pussy contracting tightly around him. "Nidalee, I'm going to-"

But she was already off him, their bodies parting with a wet sound, and dragging him into a standing position before kneeling in front of him. "Only Rengar has the privilege of finishing there, babe," she said, grasping him in her hands and rubbing him vigorously until finally, he threw his head back and cried out loudly as his seed exploded from his member. It spurted wad after wad across her tanned, expectant features and into her open mouth. After what seemed like forever his throes finally abated and she lifted a finger, wiping a string of his semen from her eye. "Not bad," she said with a grin, gulping down the seed in her mouth loudly and giggling as his member twitched again, his eyes widening.

She kissed the tip of his cock, licking around it and quickly swallowing the remaining semen, the loads on her face slowly dripping down to her generous breasts. After a few moments, she rose and hooked her bra back on, smiling at him and winking.

"You've still got some…uh, on your face," he said, blushing furiously.

"Oh you're so adorable!" she said, clapping her hands together before quickly wiping away the remains of his seed and licking it off her fingers slowly, her eyes on him all the time. When she was done, he stood there awkwardly, shuffling from foot to foot until she took pity on him and gave him a long, langorous kiss, her tongue flirting with his own. When they parted, she shoved him backwards. "Go on, I'm sure your team needs you. We'll meet again."

As he turned and left, glancing once more over his shoulder she grinned and ran a finger across her folds, shivering. Oh they certainly would.

* * *

 _Yay. Tell me what you think, want more?_


	3. FioraXZed

Few people roamed the halls of the institute at night, and most were far from friendly. Zed prefered it that way, away from all the sickeningly noble Demacians and brainless Noxians. Even most of the Ionians stayed in their rooms after the sun set, and he was spared from their hateful glares. He had long ago gotten used to their hate, but it was nontheless another weight he was forced to bear.

The sounds of a sword snapped him out of his reverie, bringing him to stop in front of a old training room. With a frown he faded into the shadows and slipped underneath the door and into the chamber. He found himself in a dimly lit room, illuminated only by a flickering and ancient hextech chandelier hanging from the cieling. Only one other person was inside, but she captured his full attention as he materialized in a corner.

He knew her, of course. Fiora, the grand duelist of Demacia. Even before his induction to the league he had heard whispers of her skill when on missions into the continent. But he had never truly appreciated her beauty.

She stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by practice dummies with her fencing sword in hand. Her exquisite, pale features were drawn into a frown and a sheen of sweat covered her face. She wore what he had always seen her in. Dark blue, skintight pants that outlined her slim, muscular legs and a white top that made no attempt to hide the generous curve of her breats.

Suddenly, she exploded into movement once again, her sword flashing and her strikes barely visible as with pinpoint precision she struck dummy after dummy in an explosion of beautiful violence. Zed stood there, mesmerized for a few moments as he watched her tear apart her artificial enemies with deadly grace. Then, on impulse, he faded into the shadows once more and appeared behind her, bringing his blades to block her blow with in a spray of sparks.

She gasped, her sword locked against his. "Zed!"

Zed leaned forward until his mask almost touched her face and he could feel her breath. "Your awareness could use some work, for someone with such skill."

"What iz it you want, Master of Shadows?" she snapped, her smouldering blue eyes boring holes into his helmet.

He watched the slight tremble in her chin and the way her eyes flicked around, as if looking for an escape, and relished in her moment of weakness. With a shove, he pushed her up against one of the dummied, his free hand coming to rest against her hip. "How about a moment?"

She breathed in sharply and slapped his hand away and in a flash, she had a dagger pressed against his unarmored stomach. Her eyes now burned with a fire he couldn't quite identify as she slowly pushed him back until he had his back against the wall and she was but a few inches from him. Without hesitation she tore off his mask and grabbed his shirt, yanking him into a rough kiss. Her dagger fell to the ground with a clatter and when she pulled back she was smiling coyly.

"You want zis, yes?" she said, running a hand down her toned stomach slowly. "It is on my terms."

With a growl, he grabbed her, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her up until their bodies touched, kissing her passionately once again, one of his hands flying up to hold her by the back of the head while she kept a hand on his chest, the other one at his waist. "We'll see," he whispered into her ear, nibbling at it and pulling a soft moan from her.

Their kisses took a more intense note as she began to undress him, pulling off his gloves with needy hands and practically tearing off his shirt while Zed ran his hands over her firm body, admiring her muscled, yet beautiful build. "Who would have thought the Grand Duelist of Demacia would act like this?" he said with a laugh, shivering as her fingers touched his skin.

She rolled her eyes. "It is frustating to have all ze boys be too scared of you to approach, yes? I can rarely enjoy zis." Her hand finally wrapped around his stiff member as she let his pants fall to the ground and a smile crossed her lips. "And I missed it." Her accent was like honey to his ears and Zed barely restrained himself from forcing her up against the dummy and fucking her.

Instead, he quickly turned her around until her chest was pressed against it, and began to undress her. His member pressed against her firm cheeks as he slipped her shirt off slowly, pulling it off her shoulders and kissing the bare, pale skin, blemished only by a few thin scars. A testament to her past. She gasped softly as he tossed her chemise to the side and grasped her bountiful breasts, squeezing them lightly and playing with her nipples. Smaller than those of some of the girls in the League, they fit perfectly into his callused hands nontheless.

Her tight pants fell next as he knelt to roll them off her beautiful legs, revealing her bare, glistening folds. He rose an eyebrow and looked up at her as she stared down at him with burning eyes. "Oh my, Grand Duelist."

Her cheeks were tinged pink but she merely shrugged. "Get on wiz it," she said in a haughty voice.

But Zed had spent enough time waiting, and he left her pants unrolled at her knees and rose, grabbing her beautiful ass-cheeks in his hands and spreading them slowly. One of his hands then looped around her body, running across her flat, toned stomach and down to her moist folds, slipping into them gently.

He watched her, her eyes closed in rapture as she bit her lower lip and pressed her behind back up against him. "Do it," she murmured. He looked down and paused, his thumb running down her spine and coming to circle her ass slowly. Her body stiffened and she looked over her shoulder at him, licking her lips slowly. "Do it," she repeated.

He pulled his fingers from her slit, now slick with her excitement and slowly pushed them into her ass, pulling a groan from her. When he had sufficiently stretched her, he guided his member to her hole and slowly rested its head against it, watching her, gauging her reaction.

Her breaths were ragged and her cheeks red as she leaned against the dummy, her breasts pressed against it. Slowly he pushed it in, and gasped. It felt like a warm band was surrounding him member, milking it for all it was worth. He pushed up against her, one of his hands spreading her open while the other looped her thick hair around it, pulling her head back slightly.

She groaned and reached back with one hand, spreading herself open for him.

Zed fondled the soft skin of her behind while leaning over her, nibbling at her ear and reveling in her pleasured moans. "You've done this before, haven't you?" he whispered into her ear as he pushed his full length into her, elicitating a gasp from the beautiful demacian.

"Ugh… Yes, a woman haz to have -mmh- her fun, no?"

Zed leaned back and wrapped his hands around her waist, holding on tightly and shoving into her roughly. It was quick and passionate, and after a few minutes of intense sex where her gasps melded into his groans and their bodies were wracked with throes of passion Zed could finally feel himself approaching the edge. His heart raced in his chest and he grinned. The last time he had shared such an intense moment was his first with Akali, in the Kinkou. "Fiora, I'm going to cum," he growled.

But the breathless, beautiful woman had already allowed him to pull out of the warm, moist embrace of her body. She straightened, her ass now stretched by the intrusion and leaking his juices, before quickly kneeling in front of him and cupping his slick member between her luscious breasts. She stared up at him through a fringe of wild hair with lust-filled eyes, and Zed could no longer hold himself back.

As she rubbed him down her with breasts, her tongue flicking at his head he let out a shout and came, his seed splattering across her chest and face in thick waves. She gasped softly and pulled back jut a bit, a small laugh escaping her lips. Finally, when he was spent, Zed slumped back and leaned on a dummy, breathing hard. "You're good, for a Demacian."

She winked at him and rose, her face still covered in his seed. With a sway in her hips that had his eyes locked onto her beautiful behind she walked to a corner and picked up a towel, wiping her face clean and starting to dress. He watched her pull on her panties and skin-tight pants, admiring her slim legs once more. When she had finally dressed, he walked over to her and took her arm in his grasp, turning her to him. Zed locked her into a fierce kiss and she looped her arms around his neck with an approving groan.

When they broke apart, her eyes stared into his with the ashes of their passion still burning bright. "Same time, next week?" she murmured.

* * *

"Are you allright, Fiora?" asked Lux with a concerned frown at breakfast the next morning.

The duelist was sitting on the edge of her seat with two of her good friends, Ahri and the Light of Demacia. Everytime she shifted in her seat she winced in pain, the aftershocks of her passion the night before still echoing through her body. "Yes yes, I have sprained myself while praciticing last night," she said airily, trying to block out the soreness.

Next to her, Ahri covered her mouth with a deinty hand and smiled.

* * *

 _Sorry if it's a bit short, tell me if you want just the action of the stuff surrounding it. Also, sorry for any typo's etc. English is not my native language._

 _Guest (Review n°7): I pretty much agree with all of the opinions expressed here, lol._


End file.
